cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Gina Holden
Gina Holden (1975 - ) Film Deaths *''Final Destination 3 ''(2006) [Carrie Dreyer]: Killed when the roller-coaster derails (along with Jesse Moss and the other passengers), after the attendants don't let Gina and Jesse leave with the others. (The DVD's "Choose Their Fate" feature offers an alternate ending; by choosing "Tails" at the coin toss, the four friends don't get on the doomed coaster at all, and survive the movie--which is now much shorter.) (Thanks to Korey and Aidan) *''The Butterfly Effect 2'' (2006) [Amanda]: Dies in a car crash along with Erica Durance and Dustin Milligan. Her death is later undone when Eric Lively alters the timeline to prevent the accident. *''AvPR: Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) [Carrie Adams]: Killed when a brood of aliens burst out of her stomach after incubating in her body in the diner; her body is shown afterwards when Chelah Horsdal discovers her. *''Messages Deleted'' (2010) [Millie Councel]: Shot in stomach with a bow by Matthew Lillard. *''Saw: The Final Chapter (Saw 3D)[[Saw: The Final Chapter (2010)| '(2010)]] [Joyce Dagen]: Burned to death inside a brazen bull after Sean Patrick Flanery fails to save her. (Thanks to Steven and Marjorie) *Sand Sharks (2012)' [''Amanda Gore]: Head bitten off by shark living in the sand. TV Deaths *''The Dead Zone: The Last Goodbye'' (2005) [Aubrey Henderson]: Killed by Gerry South when he injected poison in her. *''Smallville: Traveler ''(2008) [Patricia Swann]: Shot in the head and assassinated by her driver. Later her body was found in a lake. *''Legend of the Seeker: Resurrection (2010)'' [Lucinda Amnell]: Stabbed to death by Peter McCauley while Gina is tied to a table for a magic ritual. (Thanks to Fleming) *''The Philadelphia Experiment (2012 TV)'' [Kathryn Moore]: Shot in stomach with a gun by Emilie Ullerup when Gina was trying to kill her. *''Teen Wolf: Echo House (2014) '[Claudia Stilinski - Scenes Deleted]: Deceased in 2006, years prior to the present time via heart failure related to frontotemporal dementia. Appears as apparition to son Dylan O'Brien, a form assumed by Aaron Hendry. *Murder Unresolved (2016 TV)' [''Carmen Campbell]: Drowned in the pool after Ona Grauer drugged her wine and dragged the unconscious Gina into the pool. Gallery GinaHolden_TheDeadZone.jpg|Gina Holden in The Dead Zone: The Last Goodbye GinaHolden_MessagesDeleted.jpg|Gina Holden in Messages Deleted Ss2-0.png|Gina Holden's severed head (CGI) in Sand Sharks Jessemoss1.jpg Jessemoss2.jpg|Gina Holden in Final Destination 3 GinaHolden_MurderUnresolved.JPG|Gina Holden in Murder Unresolved Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1975 Births Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:People who died in a Final Destination film Category:People who died in a Saw film Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Death scenes by stomach burst Category:Death scenes by chestburster Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shark attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Actors who died in John R. Leonetti Movies Category:Death scenes by consumption Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Harper's Island Cast Members Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Alien cast members Category:Actors who died in Glen Morgan Movies Category:Final Destination Cast Members Category:People murdered by Jigsaw Category:Teen Wolf Cast Members Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Female Deaths by beheading Category:Deaths in the Teen Wolf universe Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:People murdered by The Alien